


I Need You Now

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Background Everlark - Freeform, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Gale and Prim's secret relationship hits an unexpected bump.





	I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingbutunpublished](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/gifts).



> My besite writingbutunpublished wanted some smut, so I threw this together. Gale/Prim is my favorite crack ship and I was in a mood to write some more. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Happy reading!

Prim watched Katniss and Peeta drive away. If she was lucky, Katniss would decide to stay the night at Peeta's. But since that hadn't happened yet, she'd just have to keep an eye on the clock. Her least favorite thing when Gale snuck over for a little fun.

Gale called from the back door, "I'm here, Prim."

Prim locked the front door and hurried to the back of the house. Throwing herself into Gale's arms, she kissed him deeply.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He murmured against her lips, "She said it's the standard dinner and movie, so we have three hours."

"Three hours we haven't had in a while." She took over the kiss again as he carried her to her room.

"Do you want to eat something?" He asked as he sat her on the bed.

She grinned and popped open the button of his jeans. "We can have food later. I want something else in my mouth first." She hooked her fingers into his waistband and pulled his underwear and pants down in one quick tug.

Gale laughed and slipped his fingers into her hair. "Hold up there, Prim. I think it's your turn to be first this time."

Prim gave him a seductive grin. "Well, if you insist." She scooted back on the bed and he followed.

Gale reached under Prim's dress and let out a low moan when he discovered she wasn't wearing panties.

She bit her lip. "Saturdays are tough for Peeta, so the Saturday night dates sometimes don't last long."

"We could just tell Katniss." Gale said as he pressed a series of kisses down her neck.

Prim snorted. "I'd rather not." She pulled his shirt off over his head. "And now, we don't need to talk about Katniss and Peeta. I need you, Gale. And I need it before my sister comes home."

Gale growled and pushed Prim's dress up over her hips. "I can promise you at least two orgasms before the night is done."

"Just two?" She sat up so he could pull off her dress. "You're falling down on the job there, Hawthorne."

He laughed. "If I don't make you come four times, I owe you dinner."

She shook her head. "A bottle of wine."

"I still don't understand why you don't want to go public with this." He kissed a line down to the valley between her breasts.

She pressed up against him as she tangled her fingers in his hair. "It's the thrill of almost getting caught." She moaned as his mouth closed over her nipple. "The last time you left, Katniss pulled into the driveway just as the back door shut."

He lifted his head. "I'd really love to stay the night. Just once."

She put her finger against his lips. "Be happy with the hand you're dealt, Gale."

He pulled her finger into his mouth and sucked. "I am very happy with it. But it would be nice to—"

She grabbed his face. "Gale, I want you to give me an earth-shattering orgasm. I don't want any more talk of this business until we've both come once. You got it?"

"Got it." He sat back on his heels and rubbed his hands down the length of her legs. "God, you're beautiful."

She smiled and stretched like a cat, letting out a little purr. "Thank you."

Gale moved down the bed and dragged his lips slowly over her belly, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. As his mouth finally dropped down between her thighs, Prim spread her hand out at her hip.

Gale was good with his mouth, swirling his tongue around her clit and sucking with the perfect pressure. Prim gathered his hair in her other fist. She arched up into him. Her breath came in short pants, little mewling cries coming from her mouth.

Then he slowly slid a finger into her and it sent her even closer. She cried out his name and pulled his hair. She wanted him completely inside her, but it was always too much. She stepped over the edge and threw her head back with a deep moan as her body rocked against his mouth.

She closed her eyes and let a smile spread across her lips. "Make sure you keep a tally."

He laughed and kissed his way back up her body. "Oh, I will." He reached toward her bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. "I don't want to be in your mouth. Is that okay?"

Prim opened her eyes and gave him a shocked look. "You're joking."

Gale shook his head as he sat back with the condom wrapper. "I just really want to be wrapped up with you."

She grinned and trailed her hand up his chest. "Looks like someone's caught the feels."

"Maybe." He rolled the condom onto his hard length. "I don't care if you don't feel the same way. But I think we're already living enough secrets." He stretched out over her again.

She rested her hands on his hips. "You want to stay the night?" Her voice shook.

"If you really want me to, I will." He pressed his lips to hers. "But we can talk about that later."

She guided him inside and wrapped her arms around him, pulling the weight of him on top of her.

* * *

Prim reclined on the bed, her leg still thrown across Gale's chest.

Gale grinned. "That was number four. I guess I owe you a bottle of wine."

"Dinner." She panted. "That Mexican place on Main. They have the best salsa."

He chuckled. "I'll make sure to invite Katniss and everyone."

"No." She climbed up to the top of the bed, pulling the blanket along with her. "Us. On, like, a date."

He gave her a shocked look. "Really?"

"Really." She snuggled close. "When did it get so cold?"

"I guess your heart leaked into the rest of your body." He wrapped the blanket and his body around her and kissed her forehead.

She laughed. "I'm not cold-hearted." She ran her finger over his belly. "I'm just scared."

He trailed his hand down her back. "Of what?"

She rolled away. She didn't open up much and wasn't comfortable looking at people when she did. "Mama loved Daddy so much that she broke when he died. And I never wanted that. I wanted to be my own person."

"I get that, Prim, I do." He gave her a little squeeze. "Katniss is the same. But I think that just means that when you do finally give in to the feelings you'll be better for it."

"I can't… I don't…" Prim sighed.

"It's okay." Gale said, kissing the back of her head. "I've got this for a while."

The front door clicked open and they both froze.

"Prim?" Katniss called softly.

Prim put on a tired voice. "Asleep."

"Well, I just came by to get some clothes and my car. I'm staying with Peeta tonight."

"It's about fucking time." Gale exclaimed.

Prim slapped his arm just as her bedroom door flew open.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale said as casually as possible.

Katniss blinked quickly, her mouth hanging open.

"Just a couple months." Prim said. "Totally a casual thing."

"She didn't ask." Gale murmured.

"She didn't have to." Prim replied.

Katniss shook her head and closed the door.

Prim and Gale broke into a fit of laughter.


End file.
